History
by gallant2195
Summary: This is the collective story behind the family Nideni. Of their power, of their ancestry, of their duties and responsibilities. Now it has become the history of Harry Potter and Mycroft Holmes, and it is a story told by Rae.


**AN: **_I do not own Phil Coulson, Harry Potter, Sirius Black or Mycroft Holmes._

* * *

"Gather around, gather around children. Sara, help your sister please and boys, no pranks. This is not the time for it." A maundering chorus responded to the statements made by the regal lady with blue hair. "No, it is time for you, Emma and Eric, to hear your maternal history. Besides Mycroft and Sirius will be joining us soon to hear our history as well." The five year old twins cheered, while their elder brother and sister, eight and eleven respectively, smiled.

After the cheering and while Sara, the eldest daughter, charmed her sister's shirt to be rid of its wrinkles, she made a query to her mother, "But why must Harry and I listen when we have already heard it twice?" She then finished pulling her sister's messy red hair with blue highlights into a braid when her mother replied.

"You will continue listening many times after today, because it cannot be forgotten by us and with your entrance into Hogwarts soon, you need to remember the implications of what it means to be in that world."

"I remember just fine and our history would not be forgotten if we would only write it down," Sara grumbled to her dark hair brother, Harry. Suddenly a strong hand rested on Sara's head and she looked up smiling guiltly to her father.

"Respect your mother and respect where you come from and how lucky we all are to be here today because of the actions taken by your ancestors." Sara nodded and mumbled her compliance before her father walked towards his wife, kissed her on the head and shared a heartwarming smile with her.

During this moment between the couple, a man who appeared dark and cold, crouched to the level of the elder sibilings and whispered, "Do not worry, I will be recording today."

The two children smiled with a mischievous gleam in their eyes and Harry asked, "But Mum has always said the History has not been written down for fear of Outsiders using the information with ill intentions. What can you do to promise that won't happen?"

"Did I say I would write it down? If I did, who is the best at keeping and hiding secrets?"

"You," Sara replied with confidence as a sharp call for Mycroft was made at the same time. Cheekily smiling at the cold dark man, she told him, "Go, go to your Future."

"Yes, go and stop corrupting the other daughter of this House," another dark man barked with humor at Mycroft. Mycroft rolled his eyes at the man and nodded to the elder sibilings as he made his way to the plush chair Emma sat in. Despite the subtle glares made by Emma's father, Emma jumped out of the chair and Mycroft sat down before she jumped back into the chair to sit in his lap. The other dark man chuckled as he watched the two when he sat on the couch with the two elder sibilings on each side of him and the youngest son soon clamoring over to sit between him and Sara.

"Mycroft, Sirius. We're so glad to have you come," the regal lady told the two dark gentlemen.

"Are we?" Her husband muttered under his breath and thusly received a quick jab to the stomach. He winced and settled back into the seat, pulling his wife a little closer.

"How could I not come Raelynn?" was Mycroft's sardonic response. "You blocked the entire day off on my schedule and rearranged any appointments I made to another day. Phil has also made a threat towards my sleeping arrangements, marking it would be uncomfortable if I upset you."

Raelynn fluttered her eyelashes innocently and her husband, Phil, grinned. Sirius, the man on the couch with the children except Emma, laughed before flirtatiously telling her, "How could I refuse an invitation by a gorgeous woman and a Lady of the House of Nideni? A woman who has saved me and is my roommate?" Raelynn subsequently chuckled as her husband glared at the man.

Undoubtedly, this is an odd scene to walk in and listen to. Especially with the implications of the words with capital letters. In a London mansion, in a sun room more befitting a beach home with its whites, light greys, blues and greens against the dark woods, sat a family where five members had blue hair in one style or another. The adults all appeared young, but were truthfully older because of magic. Raelynn, Sirius and the children all possessed magic, and because of that power, it allowed them to age differently than a more mundane human, or a human without any supernatural talents. Magic allowed them to physically age slowly, and Raelynn and the children upon their body's maturity actually age decades slower than Sirius who aged years slower than a mundane human being. Considering Phil and Mycroft are mundane human beings, they should not have been able to age as slowly, but because they are connected by the heart, soul and mind to a child of the House of Nideni, they are able to take on their partner's respective life spans and experience some supernatural abilities in regards to their partner.

Phil's partner is most obviously Raelynn, but Mycroft's partner is Emma a five year old girl. Someone Phil does not feel should be tied to a man yet, but Mycroft did lift Emma up when she was a babe and touched her skin. A touch of bare skin to skin is all it takes for a child of the House of Nideni to find their One and Future, or as it is compared to in mundane terms as soul mate and true love.

After that incident with his youngest girl, Phil thusly told his other children that it would be highly appreciated if they would not touch strangers, friends, whomever unnecessarily until they were at least sixteen (he told Sara eighty, thinking it was adequate for a child who will age slowly, but was loudly disagreed with by both his daughter and wife who said he was still being strict and "No, Emma cannot be locked up until a hundred before she sees Mycroft again, because it will be detrimental to her health thanks to the bond created.").

Now the House of Nideni is an Ancient House of Magic, created during the time of Merlin when magical, or supernatural beings in general, were separating themselves from mundane humans because of the persecution and overall growth of the mundane humans comparatively to the supernatural. It is even said amongst the contemporary Magical World, a society sufficiantly separated from the mundane humans today, that the House is even older than the time of Merlin. Those individuals who speculate over the history of the Noble Houses would be correct.

Their history starts with Atlantis.

"Now, let's begin," Raelynn twittered.


End file.
